filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Pema Tseden
| image = Pema Tseden (1).JPG | taille image = | légende = Pema Tseden durant les Rencontres avec les réalisateurs au théatre Verdière de la Coursive le 5 juillet 2012 lors du Festival international du film de La Rochelle 2012 . | nom de naissance = | surnom = | date de naissance = 1969 | lieu de naissance = Thrika, Guide, Qinghai (Amdo) | nationalité = Chine | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = réalisateur, scénariste | films notables = Le Silence des pierres sacrées | conjoint = | enfant = | site web = | récompense = Coq d'or}} Pema Tseden (tibétain : པད་མ་ཚེ་བརྟན། ; Wylie : pad ma tshe brtan ; ; ), est un réalisateur et scénariste chinois appartenant à la minorité tibétaine Thomas Sotinel, Au milieu d'une avalanche de tragédies, deux films illuminent Locarno, Le Monde, 16 août 2009 : Projection de ’’The Search’’ et discussion avec le réalisateur Pema Tseden, le 3 juillet au CCF, site Faguowenhua : Pema Tseden : Charlotte Garson, Sur la route, découverte, Cahiers du cinéma, n° 647, pp. 58-59. La Rochelle : Anouk Aimée pour les 40 ans du festival, La Nouvelle République, 30 juin 2012, Arnaud Schawrtz, La Rochelle, une autre idée du cinéma, ‎La Croix, 30 juin 2012 Shelley Kraicer, Pema Tseden, sur le site Cinemascope : , né en 1969 dans une famille de nomades tibétains à Thrika, un village de Guide dans l'Amdo, ancienne province tibétaine devenue le Qinghai, en ChinePema Tseden. Vivant à Pékin et bilingue, il a d'abord signé ses films de son nom en chinois avant de changer pour son nom en tibétain. Il « fait aujourd’hui figure », d'après la journaliste Brigitte Duzan, « de premier réalisateur tibétain en Chine et précurseur de ce qui pourrait être un futur cinéma tibétain »Brigitte Duzan, Pema Tseden : naissance d’un cinéma tibétain ?, site Chinese Movies, 7 octobre 2011 : . Le magazine canadien de cinéma Cinémascope la fait figurer, en 2012, parmi les 50 meilleurs réalisateurs de moins de 50 ans. Biographie Enfance Pema Tseden est né à Thrika, un village de la préfecture autonome tibétaine de Hainan Pema Tseden: Tibetan Films for Tibetan People, Asia Society, 10 avril 2010 dans la province du Qinghai (l'ancienne province tibétaine de l'Amdo). Son grand-père lui apprend ses premiers mots de tibétainChristiane Poulin, Pema Tseden, l'homme qui écrit le roman tibétain, Sud-Ouest, 6 juillet 2012. Selon Françoise Robin, les seuls films vus dans son enfance étaient des films de propagande nord-coréens ou albanaisFrançoise Robin, Pema Tseden, site du Festival international du film de La Rochelle, 2012.. « Il y avait des projections de temps en temps à Dzona », son village natal, déclare Pema Tseden. Il adorait cela. Il a vu, par exemple, Les Temps modernes de ChaplinChristiane Poulain, .. Études Il est diplômé de l’ , à Lanzhou (Gansu), où il a fait des études bilingues tibétain-chinois, se spécialisant en littérature tibétaine et traduction. Vie professionnelle Il a été instituteur dans une école primaire Louisa Lim, Director Seeks To Capture Life In Modern Tibet, site NPR : , et traducteur tibétain-chinois. A partir de 1991, il a publié des articles sur la littérature et l’art tibétains dans diverses revues. I a aussi écrit des nouvelles, inédites à ce jour. Carrière cinématographique Décidé à se reconvertir dans la cinématographie, Pema Tseden obtient, en 2003, une bourse d'une ONG, la Trace Foundation, pour entrer à l’Université de cinéma de Pékin Tenzin Dickyi, The Grasslands - a film by Pema Tsetan, site Where Tibetans Write, 28 juillet 2010. et y suivre un programme de doctorat d’un an en réalisation cinématographique et littérature. À la fin de l’année, il bénéficie d'une bourse supplémentaire pour tourner son film de fin d’études, un court métrage de 22 minutes qu'il intitule « Grassland » (rTswa thang). Sorti en 2004, le film se voit couronné par de nombreux prix, tant en Chine qu’à l’étranger. C'est le début de sa carrière de réalisateur. Son premier long métrage, du genre dramatique, The Silent Holy Stones (Le Silence des pierres sacrées) (Lhing vjags kyi ma ni rdo vbum) est tourné en 2005, dans l'Amdo, dans la langue locale, avec des acteurs non professionnels. Il obtient quatre prix, dont le Coq d'or. Son long métrage The Search (Sur la route ou À la recherche de Drimé Kunden), produit grâce au cinéaste chinois Tian Zhuangzhuang Fim Series: Soul-Searching in Tibet, Asia Society and Museum, 10 et 15 avril 2010 : , est présenté en première mondiale au 62 Festival international du film de Locarno en SuisseKèoprasith Souvannavong, « The Search » ou la quête de la culture tibétaine, 12/08/2009.. Ce film est né de l’envie qu’avait Pema Tseden de développer sa réflexion sur les difficultés rencontrées par la culture tibétaine traditionnelle dans sa confrontation avec la modernité Charlotte Garson, Sur la route, découverte, Cahiers du cinéma, n° 647, pp. 58-59. . Son dernier film, Old Dog (Le Vieux Chien), est couronné du Golden Digital Award au Festival international du film de Hong Kong, le 30 mars 2011Brigitte Duzan, Trois prix pour Pema Tseden au festival du Cinéma Digital de Séoul, Chinese Movies, 24 août 2011.. Pema Tseden vit à Pékin et réalise ses films au TibetTenzin Sonam, Road-movie dans l'Amdo, Rangzen, article traduit par le Courrier international, 28 juillet 2011.. Il est membre de l'association des réalisateurs chinois, de l'association des cinéastes chinois et de l'association de la littérature cinématographique chinoise Old Dog, Brooklyn Film Festival : .. Ses films sont un travail d’équipe d’où se distinguent deux noms : son directeur de la photographie Sonthar Gyal et son directeur du son Dukar Tserang. Selon le réalisateur tibétain en exil Tenzing Sonam, Pema Tseden, pour pouvoir travailler, doit trouver un équilibre entre un gouvernement autoritaire et ses positions personnelles tout comme son modèle, Abbas Kiarostami, un cinéaste iranien Tenzing Sonam, The Search. Some Thoughts on Pema Tseden’s new film, Phayul.com, 19 juin 2010, reproduit http://www.rangzen.net/2010/08/17/the-search/ sur le site Rangzen Alliance, 17 août 2010. . Le 40 Festival international du film de La Rochelle de 2012 lui rend hommage, un festival auquel il participePascal Paradou, 40ème édition du Festival International du Film de La Rochelle, RFI, 29 juin 2012 (interview de Prune Engler, directrice du Festival, 19 min).. Ses vues Pema Tseden est d’avis que le Tibet a toujours été mythifié et idolâtré par les gens qui ne sont pas du Tibet, et rendu de plus en plus lointain, et que ceux-ci, étant obnubilés par le passé, ne comprennent pas le nouveau Tibet Louisa Lim, Director Seeks To Capture Life In Modern Tibet, NPR, 30 juin 2009 : . Il déclare également que la culture du Tibet est en train de disparaître sous les coups de boutoir de la modernisationLouisa Lim, : . Filmographie Récompenses et nominations Liens externes * * Thomas Sotinel, Au milieu d'une avalanche de tragédies, deux films illuminent Locarno, Le Monde, 16 août 2009 * The Search Notes et références Catégorie:Réalisateur tibétain Catégorie:Naissance en 1969